Endings and Beginnings
by Mizz CC
Summary: "It all ended with a simple phone call".. Follow Edward and Bella through the pain of getting a divorce.  Rate M - Lots of Lemon, humor, hurt and comfort - ExB JxA EmxR EsxC
1. The Phone Call

**Hello All. Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom. ( Story has been updated with edits)  
><strong>

**I do not own any of these characters. I just like to play with them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I never thought the day would come when I would see my marriage fall apart. I would have bet everything I owned on us staying together forever. But as it seems life had other plans. And it all ended with a simple phone call.<p>

_1 month ago…_

Today was beautiful day. I woke up this morning lying next to the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. Edward. My Edward.

We have been married for about four years now, and I couldn't have been happier. We lived in a beautiful house, had expensive cars, and great jobs. Edward was one of the most sought after architects in the world, and I was a top level executive for Volturi Management Consulting Firm. Everything was perfect…now.

Last year we hit a bit of a rough patch. Both of our professions require us to put in a lot of time and hard work. We barely saw each other and when we did, all we did was argue. We tried to make time for each other but something was always coming up. For a minute I didn't think we would last. Then one day we both just decided that it was time to take a break from work. About three months ago we took a month off and decided to work on our marriage. We traveled all through Europe and Asia and reconnected. And that's what led us here today.

"Good Morning beautiful", Edward said has he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Good Morning"

"What you thinking about?"

"You of course"

"All good things I hope"

"Well…", I said and let the word drift off, as I giggled.

"oh so it's like that? Well let me remind you of all the good things"

Edward rolled on top of me and pinned my arms up above my head.

"Baby, we have to get ready. Your parents are expecting us"

"So what...they can wait"

I was getting ready to answer him back when he silenced me with his tongue. And oh boy was that thing magical.

He started to lick a trail down one side of my throat and back up the other.

I felt his hot breath in my ear and he whispered, "Baby, spread those legs and let daddy take care of you".

"Oh god", I moaned as I complied with his request. He knows how I like dirty talk. And I know the minute 'daddy' comes to play it is going to be nice and rough.

I was so glad we were already naked and I could feel his hard length against my wet hot center.

"God's not here baby, but 'daddy' is and he is gonna take real good care of you. Don't you want me to take care of you?"

I nodded

"No, no, no Isabella you know better than that. I want to hear you. Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, daddy fuck me. Fuck me hard"

As the words fell from my mouth, he slid in to me. It felt so good and thick. He fit me like a glove.

"Fuck baby, you are so tight, every fucking time"

Edward slowly pulled out and slammed back into me

"Yes, harder"

"As you wish baby"

And with that he pounded in and out of me. He was pounding so hard, I could hear the headboard slamming into the wall.

"Yes, don't stop…so good….. Yes…yes…yes", I screamed

"Isabella…you feel…so fucking…good…I love…your...pussy…so…much"

"fuck…Edward I'm coming"

"Me too baby..Come with me"

After a few more pumps, we came together screaming each others names.

Edward fell on top of me, with his face nuzzled into my neck. After a few moment of catching our breath, he rolled off of me and we both groaned as his dick slid out of me.

I closed my eyes, a felt a his hand caress my cheek

"Bella, baby. I love you so much", He said, with so much love.

"I love you, too", I said back.

We stared at each other for a little while longer before we made our way to take a shower.

Once we were done, I dressed quickly so I could hurry and pack the car. Esme, Edward's mother, asked me to bring a few desserts over for the barbeque she and Carlisle were having for the family. There would be Emmet and Jasper, Edward's brothers and their wives Alice and Rose. We were all extremely close and I loved have four siblings, especially since I was an only child.

"Edward, I'm going to run down stairs and start packing the car"

"Okay I'll, be down in a sec, I just need to finish shaving"

I walked down stair and started to pack to car.

As I was arranging the trunk I heard the phone ring. It's probably just Alice telling us to hurry up.

I figured Edward would answer it so I didn't rush back into the house.

When the phone rang again I decide to just go ahead and answer it. I made my way into the kitchen and picked it up.

I was about to say hello when I heard Edwards voice.

"_**Hello?"**_

_Oh he's got it_, I thought.

I went to hang up until I heard a voice I didn't recognize

"_**Edward?"**_

"_**Tanya? What are you doing calling me here? I told you to never call this number."**_

Tanya? Who the hell is Tanya?

"_**Had no choice you wouldn't answer your cell phone, or return any of my texts or messages. I need to talk to you."**_

"_**I don't want to talk to you, we are over. Please leave me alone".**_

Over? What does he mean by over?

"_**NO... we belong together. You have to listen to me."**_

"_**Tanya this is ridiculous, we are done, I am married. You need to let go."**_

"_**So now you're married? That wasn't your concern a few months ago"**_

A few months ago? Oh my god. This can't be happening.

"_**Your right and that was a mistake. You need to leave me alone now".**_

"_**Well that's not going to happen any time soon…I'm late"**_

"_**Late for what?"**_

"_**No, I'm Late. As in Late, late."**_

I don't know what was said after that, but next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Be honest with me.<p>

Please review and another chapter will be posted shortly.


	2. Call 911

**Hey everyone thank you for your reviews. I wanted to make some clarifications. **

**This is not a Tanya and Dickward Story. This is definitely and Bella and Edward/Dickward story. Also Bella is not close with Charlie and Renee at all. And she and the Cullen are living in Los Angeles, California. **

**Happy Reading!**

**I do not own these characters I just like to play with them. **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After I was able to catch my breath I stared into my wife's beautiful chocolate eyes. There was no place I'd rather be then here.

"Bella, baby. I love you so much", I said, trying not to cry. I can't believe I almost lost this…lost her.

* * *

><p>Last year was such a bad year for us. I didn't think we would make it and I pretty much gave up on our marriage. I was counting down the days until she told me that she wanted a divorce. Sure it was a copout, trying to get her to be the one to end it but I just couldn't do it. I loved her, but apparently I didn't know how to love her.<p>

Giving up on my marriage wasn't the worst part of it. Getting involved with Tanya was.

I met her through a client of mine when I was working on a hotel design in Chicago around October last year. She was working as his PA, so we crossed paths a few time. She was so nice, and easy to talk to. We quickly became friends.

I talked to her about everything including Bella and our problems and she always seemed to understand my prospective.

One night I was sitting in my hotel room and I had just finished arguing with Bella over the phone. She wanted me to come home. I had been gone about a month already. I knew I should have gone home but I just knew that if I did we were going to call a quits.

Instead I started hitting up the mini bar thinking I could drink my problems away. That when there was a knock at my door.

I got up to see who is was and there was Tanya. Long story short that when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I left two days after that to go home but I still kept in touch with her. I even flew out to see her the weekend before Christmas, on a last minute 'business trip'. When I returned I couldn't even look at Bella. I felt so disgusting.

On Christmas morning I woke up to the most amazing smell. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Bella sitting at the island with two plates of food. She was in deep thought and didn't even notice me standing there.

I didn't know what to say so I just whispered, "Good morning".

She looked up at me with nervous eyes and said, "Hi".

We stayed there in complete silence for what felt like forever. Then she finally spoke.

"I..I um.. made you breakfast. Your favorite…French toast"

"Thanks", I said I took a seat next to her

After I had a few bits, I noticed that she wasn't eating.

She looked up at me and said the words that I had been dreading all year long.

"Edward, we need to talk"

I dropped the fork down on plate and placed my head down on the island. 'Why oh why did she have to do this on Christmas', I thought.

I picked my head up and looked at her, "Okay", I whispered

She took a minute to compose herself and then she picked up a piece of paper that I hadn't notice sitting next to her.

Her voice was a little shaky when she began to speak.

"I..I wrote down what I wanted to say, so that I could make sure I got everything out. Do you mind if I read it to you?"

A note? Well I didn't see that one coming. "Of course, go ahead", I said

_Dear Edward,_

_When we met it was love at first sight. You where this beautiful man and I was this average girl whom for some reason caught your eye. And once we started dating you quickly became my everything. My best friend, my lover, my security blanket, etc. I always felt that I didn't belong until you came into my life and showed me that I belonged with you. _

_The day you asked me to marry you was the happiest day in my life. Not only because I loved you so much but because that meant that we were going to be a family. As you know I am not close with my parents and you helped me fill that void that didn't realize was missing. And I will forever be thankful for that._

_This past year though we have not been acting like a family. All we ever do is fight or ignore each other. I don't know what happened to us, or better yet what happened to me. I feel like I have failed you and our marriage and I don't know how to fix it. _

_I feel you slipping away from me with each passing day. You don't even look at me in the eyes anymore and it's killing me. I want to make you happy again, but I'm not sure if it is even possible anymore. I love you so much and I am willing to do anything to try and save our marriage. _

_So please don't give up on us. Please stay and save our family._

_I love you,_

_Bella _

To say I stunned was an understatement. As I sat there listening to her words I realized just how much I missed and loved my wife. Better yet I realized just how much she missed and loved me.

But there was something I needed to get straight first.

I took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I love you too. And everything that has been going on with us is not your fault. It's mine. I am the one that has been leaving and going on business trips. I am the one avoiding you. Please forgive me? I am not leaving you I am never going to leave you."

We sat there crying and holding each other and the rest was history.

The day after that I called Tanya and told her that it was over. I apologized for leading her on but I told her that I needed to work on my marriage.

To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She continued to call, text, and leave messages for me at work. I have begged her stop but she just won't.

So here it is March and she still sends me the occasional message every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I love you, too", Bella said back to me and it made my heart soar.

We stared at each other for a little while longer before we made our way to take a shower.

Once we were done I decided that I needed to go ahead and shave, before we left for my parent's barbeque.

"Edward, I'm going to run down stairs and start packing the car", Bella yelled

"Okay I'll, be down in a sec, I just need to finish shaving"

She went ahead a walked down stairs.

After a few moments I heard the phone ring. I figured Bella would grab it. After the second ring I decided go get it.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Edward?"**_

Oh hell no

"_**Tanya? What are you doing calling me here? I told you to never call this number."**_

"_**Had no choice you wouldn't answer your cell phone, or return any of my texts or messages. I need to talk to you."**_

"_**I don't want to talk to you, we are over. Please leave me alone".**_

How many times do I have to tell her this?

"_**No, We belong together. You have to listen to me."**_

"_**Tanya this is ridiculous, we are done, I am married. You need to let go."**_

"_**So now you're married? That wasn't your concern a few months ago"**_

Shit. She got me there

"_**Your right and that was a mistake. You need to leave me alone now".**_

"_**Well that's not going to happen any time soon…I'm late"**_

Late for what?

"_**Late for what?"**_

"_**No, I'm Late. As in Late, late."**_

Late, late? What the hell is she talking about?

Before I could respond I heard the loud noise through phone and from down stairs.

Oh no!

I dropped the phone and ran to the kitchen. There was Bella passed out on the floor.

"Bella, Bella baby are you okay?"

No response

"Bella baby wake up, please wake up"

I looked over and noticed blood.

I lifted her head and noticed that she had a gash in the back of her head.

I grabbed the phone off the floor and a dish rag to place pressure on the cut.

I notice that the phone was on so I hung up, turned it back on, and dialed 911.

"**911 what is you emergency"**

"**My wife fell and hit her head, she is bleeding a lot"**

"**Okay sir the ambulance is on their way."**

* * *

><p>Sooooooo...Tell me what you think. Review Please. I will be posting soon.<p> 


	3. Bitch Slap

Hey all. Thank you for reviewing. You guys have some very strong feelings about this story. I love it.

Happy Reading.

I do not own these characters. I just like to play with them.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

When the one you love is hurting, time moves by so slow.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and here I am sitting in the waiting room, waiting for new from the doctors. I have already called my family and they are on their way.

I sat there with my head in my hands praying that she would be okay.

This was all my fault. I know that she heard some if not all of that conversation with Tanya.

_Fuck, I forgot about Tanya. What have done? Bella will never forgive me for this._

"Edward? Edward? Where is Bella? Is she okay?", mom called to me as she and the rest of my family ran through that emergency room doors.

I looked up at them and was immediately wrapped in hug by my dad. That's when I broke down.

My family loved Bella. She was the daughter that my parents never had, and the sister that my brothers never had.

_How am I supposed to tell them what I did to her?_

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault", I repeated through my tears.

"Son, she will be okay. We are all here for you."

I just nodded my head and pulled away.

I greeted the rest of my family and explained to them how I found Bella.

I notice my dad and brothers holding their wives hands, comforting them. That's when I realized that I am not even half the man that each of them are. They all have perfect relationship and treat their wives like queens. Never would they ever cheat. Let alone get another woman pregnant.

_Fuck. Tanya is pregnant with my baby. I don't know what to do._

We sat there for a little while longer and then Dr. Weisman came out.

"Edward?"

"Yes, how is Bella", I said as they whole family jumped up to meet him.

"We have just finished examining your wife. She has suffered from a mild concussion and had to have stitches put in. She is going to be fine. We are just waiting for her to wake up. After that she should be able to go home."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes, let me take you back."

"Son would you like us to come with you?", Carlisle asked

I just nodded my head

"Bill. Would you mind if the rest of my family and I came back, as well?", my father ask

Carlisle was the head of the surgical wing but he didn't want to pull rank over her in the Emergency wing.

"Carlisle please, you know your family is more than welcome. I have already had Bella moved in to a private room so you all will have some privacy"

"Thank you"

As we reach Bella's room I was shaking. We walked in to see her lying there peacefully.

I sat next to her and grab her hand as the rest of my family found other places to sit.

I leaned down next to her ear, to speak to her.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know if you can hear me or not but please wake up. Please baby"

After a couple of hours Bella still hadn't woken up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and there was Jasper.

"Hey, I am going to go down and get everyone something to drink. Do you want anything?"

I just shook my head no and went back to concentrating on Bella.

After another 30 minutes. Bella started to move.

"Bella", I whispered

Everyone perked up and all eyes where her.

Bella eyes fluttered and opened. She looked around. I could tell she was confused.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, I am so glad you are okay", Esme spoke softly.

Bella tried to speak back but her mouth was dry. I handed her some water and she gulped it down

"What happened to me", she whispered looking at Esme

"You fell and hit your head. Edward said he found you on the floor in the kitchen and called 911"

She then turned and looked at me. I could feel her brown eyes penetrating mine. I know she was searching for an answer and I didn't know how to provide one. And eventually my eyes fell and looked down at her hand.

"No", she whispered

I could feel the sting in my eyes, as the tears began to run down my face. She definitely knew.

"Edward, no. Please tell me it's not true", she begged

I couldn't speak. I was well aware of everyone eyes being on us, probably confused as to what we were talking about.

I felt her hand snatch back out of mine and I looked up.

"Bella please let me explain. Please just hear me out", I begged

"You want me to hear you out. Are you fucking kidding me?", she yelled

"Bella please", I cried as I tried to grab her hand again

She pulled her hand back out of reach as expected. But what I didn't expect was for her to bitch slap me.

*SMACK*

"BELLA", everyone shouted

"Stay the fuck away from me Edward. Don't ever touch me again. You will never touch me again", She screamed

Just then a nurse came running.

"What is going on here?"

No one said a word.

She looked over to see Bella pissed off and crying.

"I think it is time for you all to leave" she said with authority

"Nurse Bree please gives us a few minutes please. I assure you we will keep it down."

"Oh Dr. Cullen I wasn't aware that you where here. I apologize", she said and turned around and left.

After the door closed it was quiet for a few minutes

I was looking at Bella and she was glaring at me with more hatred than I could ever imagine.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on here?", Emmett asked

A few moments of silence passed by and Bella spoke

"What going on here is that your brother is a fucking prick. I did everything Edward. Everything! I tried my hardest to save our marriage. I even blamed myself. And all this time you fucking lying to my face. How could you do this to me."

"I am so sorry Bella. I love you. Please I am so sorry", was all I could say

"Edward what did you do?", Rosalie asked glaring at me.

"I….I", I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out. I looked down at the floor.

"What? Are you having problems saying it? Look at me Edward", she spoke with so much anger.

I looked into her eyes. And there was so much hurt. I can't believe I did this to her.

She stared me down and spoke

"Edward is having an affair", she said and the room went silent

After a few moments my mother spoke

"Edwards, how could you?", she whispered

"I don't know", I whispered

"You don't fucking know. Are you kidding me? I should kick your ass", Emmett said and he started to move towards me.

My dad, jasper and Rose all had to hold him back.

Alice walked over to Bella and sat next to her on the bed.

Bella was shaking with anger.

I looked around and received disapproving looks from everyone.

I decided to try once again to get her to talk to me.

"Bella, please look at me? I am so sorry. Please hear me out?", I begged

She didn't look at me.

"Edward don't you have some place you need to be?", she asked in small voice

"Bella there is nowhere else that I would rather be than here with you. Please believe me?", I said

She turned and looked at me in eyes

"What about with the mother of your child?"

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

I will continue with Bella's POV in the next chapter.

Please review...


	4. Going Home

**Hello all. I received some interesting review from you all. Thank you. Well here is another chapter in Bella's Point of view. See you at the bottom.**

**I do not own any of these characters. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Edward don't you have some place you need to be?", I asked in soft voice.

I have no more energy to fight. The drugs are starting to wear off and I have pounding head ache.

"Bella there is nowhere else that I would rather be than here with you. Please believe me?", Edwards begged.

_Is he serious right now_, I thought. I need him to be away from me now.

I turned and looked into his eyes

"What about with the mother of your child?", I asked

* * *

><p><em>2 Week later<em>

Here I am, curled up in bed crying my eyes over my lost marriage, my family, my life.

After I checked out of the hospital, I asked Rosalie to take me home and Emmett to keep Edward away for a few hours.

Once Rosalie dropped me off and left, I packed up some clothes, personal items, and stuff from my office as fast as possible and loaded them up in my car.

I cried the entire time.

When I walked into my bedroom to check for any last minute things, I couldn't help but remember what had taken place in there that morning. We were so in love at that moment. Or at least I thought we were. Now I feel like it was all a big lie.

Edward doesn't love me. He never loved me.

Once I was finished loading up my car, I locked up the house and didn't look back.

Now here I sit in penthouse suite of the Zinnia hotel.

I called in to work and let Aro and Caius know that I will be working from home for the next couple of weeks. Fortunately for me I am high enough in the ranks that I can decide to do that from time to time. They where more than okay with this arrangement but I let them know that I am available at any time to come in if they needed me.

After being in bed for while I had finally cried myself out. I had no more tears for Edward Cullen.

Now I needed to figure out what to do. Of course I will need to find a lawyer, right?

I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Well it not like I have that long. He is having a baby with another woman.

_Wow a baby_

Edwards and my anniversary is coming up in April and I was going to ask him what his thought where on us trying for a baby. Now I will never have my little Edward, to hold and cuddle. I envisioned a little boy with bright green eyes and crazy reddish brown hair, or a little girl with my brown hair and his eyes.

These thoughts almost brought on another round of tears. But no, I will cry no more over Edward Cullen.

Once I got up, walked around, and stretched, I decided to order some room service and check my messages. I had turned my phone off once I left the hospital. I didn't want to speak with anyone, especially Edward.

I loved our family.. I mean his family. I am sure they are supporting and trying to help him through everything. Right?

But where does that leave me.

I place my order and turned on my phone. I was immediately assaulted my 127 voice-mail messages, 75 text messages, and 15 emails. I knew the bulk of them where from Edward but I had needed to check them in all just in case it was someone from work.

After the 110th, "Baby I am so sorry. Please call me back", voice-mails, the messages started to become angrier. He claimed that he was worried and just wanted to know that I was okay.

_Why should he be concerned? He has someone else that he needs to take care of. _

I also received text messages from his brothers and sisters. They were worried about me and I felt bad. I needed to make sure that I let them know that I was okay.

The message that really hit home was Esme's text message.

"_**Isabella Cullen. This is your mother. I understand that you are upset but if you do not call me and let me know where and how you are, I will track you down and kick your ass. Call me. I love you", **_she wrote

I could help but laugh. Esme is the closest thing to a mother that I really have. Yeah Renee exists but she didn't want to be my mother anymore that I wanted to be her daughter. She treated me so badly as a little girl. So when I was finally old enough to get a job I ran away. I have kept in touch with my dad but I haven't seen him since I was 17yrs old.

The Cullen's where all that I had. I love them so much. I just want to go home. But where is home? Obviously not with Edward.

I decided that I needed to call Esme back and let her know that I am okay. I looked over at the time and saw that is was 9pm, but I figured that she was still awake.

The phone rang three times before she answered.

"**Hello"**

"**Hi. It's Bella"**

"**Bella. Dear are you okay? We have all been trying to reach you. You just vanished into thin air. What is wrong with you? We almost called the cops. How can you do this to me? I was so scared that something happened to you.",** she replied in a hurry

"**Oh Esme, I am so sorry. I just had to get away. I just needed time to clear my head and figure somethings out."**

"**I understand dear. I'm sure that we all remind you of my asshole of a son and you probably just didn't want to be around us, but don't ever just disappear. I need to know that you are okay"**

"**Well to be honest I don't think I am okay but I'm alive I guess that's all that matters."**

"**That is true. So I think that I already know that answer to this question but have you spoken to Edward yet?"**

"**No and I wasn't planning on it. I only called you because I was scared of your threat via text message.", **I chuckled.

"**Oh. It was a real threat. I would have hunted you down for sure and beat your ass Missy."**

"**I know you would have"**

We were silent for a few moments and then I spoke again.

"**Esme I don't know what to do",** I whispered.

"**Bella dear you are a strong woman. And only you can decided what you need to do. I will tell you that no matter how angry you are, and how much of a prick my son may be, you are still a part of this family. And we still care and love you so much. Please don't shut us out. I know that this is a difficult time. And you and Edward will have to make some major life decisions but you are still a member of this family always."**

"**Esme I just want to come home"**

"**Then come home baby. We miss you. You can stay here or at any of the others houses until you decide on what to do. But please let us be there for you."**

"**Esme?"**

"**Yes dear?"**

"**Can I come home now?"**

"**Of course sweetheart. Please do. I will wait up for you"**

"**Okay I will see you soon"**

With that I hung up, and made my way to pack an overnight bag.

I called down to room service and cancelled my order on my way out.

The drive was a short one, since I was still staying in LA.

I pulled into the driveway, grabbed my bag and made my way to the front door.

Before I could unlock it with my key, the door flew open and standing there was Carlisle with a frown on his face.

I wasn't sure if he was angry that I was there or not. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

Carlisle was everything a father should be. I love my dad but he and I had never been close. Carlisle and I on the other hand where. He was my 'pops' as I like to call him

I decided to try and feel him out and then decided whether or not I should leave.

"Hi pops", I said in a whisper as I looked down at my feet.

"Isabella look at me", he said in strong yet non threatening voice.

I looked up to see that his eyes where now glossy and full of un-shed tears.

"Isabella, if you ever. And I mean ever disappear like that again, I will never forgive you."

I just nodded.

_So he was angry with me but only because he was worried about me._

The fact that the Cullen's cared so much about me caused some over whelming emotions to take over.

One moment I was just standing there and the next I just burst out in tears.

Carlisle quickly wrapped me up in hug and pulled me into the house, and closed the door behind me.

He held me for a moment while I composed myself.

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from"

"Its fine, we all need to cry sometimes"

"Well I feel like I should be all cried out"

He just nodded.

"Oh Bella dear. I was so worried. I missed you", Esme said as she rushed towards me to give me a hug.

"I missed you too"

"Well you must be tired dear. Lets get you settled in and we can talk in the morning."

"Sounds good."

I made my way to one of the guest bedrooms not wanting to sleep in my / Edwards room that I normally stayed in.

"Good night dear", Esme said as she and Carlisle closed the door behind them.

I quickly let the darkness take over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please tell me I am so curious. Also who's POV would you like to see next? Bella's or Edwards? Or maybe someone elses? Let me know.<strong>

**Please review.**


	5. You Fucked Up

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. You know how it is when really life interrupts your fantasy one. Any way well im back so happy reading. See you at the bottom.**

**I do not own any of these characters but I do love to play with them...thanks Stephanie**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks. Two fucking weeks since I've seen my Bella.<p>

She won't answer any of my calls or messages. I know she is mad at me but fuck. She needs to let someone know that she's okay.

I'm worried she might have gotten hurt or something

_Maybe I should call the cops. No ill give it one more day._

Ever since that last day a_t the hospital things have been bad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks ago<em>**

"What about with the mother of your child?", she whispered

_Fuck she knew _

I had no response.

After that comment the entire room went silent.

I was looking into Bella eyes and I saw all the hurt and pain.

She was never going to forgive me

Next thing I knew I was being pinned to the ground by my big bear of a brother

"You mother fucker", he screamed as he took his first few punches in my side

I didn't even try to fight him off. I knew I deserved this.

After a few moments Carlisle, Jasper and hospital security, who I didn't notice where there, had Emmett pinned to the wall.

All of the women where crying but all I could think about was Bella.

"Son? Edward, I think you need to leave", Carlisle said

"But….I..Bella", I stuttered

"Edward I don't want you here please leave me alone", Bella said with so much furry

I took a long look at her, nodded, and then left.

After that I took a long drive around town. I figured Bella wouldn't be out until later tonight. So I had time to think of a way to make her talk to me.

I know she is going to be in some pain and will need some rest but at least she will need some help.

_My help? _She probably won't want it.

But she does live with me where else would she go?

_Oh shit_

I looked at the clock and realize that 3 hours had passed and Bella would probably be just getting released.

I drove back to the hospital and took a chance to see what her status was. I stepped up to the nurse's station

"Hello", I said

"Hi how can I help you", the nurse spoke in a friendly tone

"I wanted to see if my wife was ready to be released"

"Oh no problem. What is your wife's name?", she asked

"Bella Cullen"

"Let me check"

She typed in to the computer and turned back around to speak to me

"Well sir Mrs. Cullen was released about an hour ago", she said

"um okay thank you"

I quickly turned around and ran out the building

The only place she would go was home_. Right?_

Well at least I hope she went home.

As soon as I pulled into the drive way. I jumped out and ran towards the front door.

Once I was inside I started to look for Bella

"Bella", yelled

"Bella are you home"

I climbed the stairs and checked all of the guest rooms, including the office. She wasn't there.

The last room to check was ours and I prayed that she was there. I walked in and I felt my heart drop.

Drawers where emptied, closet was bare; all of her person stuff from the bathroom was gone.

_She left me_

I sat on the edge of the bed and broke down.

_How am I going to fix this?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

So here I am sitting in on the bed staring at my phone. I was hoping that she would call or at least text me to let me know that she is okay.

Every time my phone rings I think it is her only to be disappointed.

Since that day I have received probably over 30 calls and messages from Tanya asking when I am going to come and take care of her.

_Fuck, what am I going to do?_

I know I needed to be here for Bella and try to work things out but if Tanya is pregnant with my child, I can't abandon her.

'_Ring Ring' _

Once I heard my phone ring I jumped out of the bed, hoping that it was Bella.

"Hello? Hello? Bella?", I asked in a hurry

"No son it your father", Carlisle answered back

Since I left the hospital I have not been able to talk to any member of my family.

They were all extremely disappointed in me but the worst was my father.

He loved Bella like she was his own daughter and in his eyes I hurt his little girl.

He wasn't openly mean to me but I could tell how he felt by the look in his eyes.

"Hi dad", I whispered

"Edward, I just called to tell you that your mother and I have heard from Bella."

"Wait, what? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She is fine son. She is safe and sound but she doesn't want to see you. I just thought you should know that she was okay"

"Okay fine. Where is she?"

"Son I'm not going to tell you that"

"What the fuck? Why not? She is my wife and I have a right to know where she is.", I yelled

"Son, unfortunately you lost all rights to anything concerning Bella when you decided to lay down with another woman. And watch the way you talk to me boy", he yelled back

I sat quiet on the phone for a few moments trying to absorb his words.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"Son, I love you but you really fucked up this time. I think you need to give Bella sometime and she will come to you. In the mean time I think that you need to contact who ever this other woman is and figure out what is going on with her and this child."

He was right. I knew he was right. Still doesn't mean that I wanted to admit it.

"Okay Dad. But can you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Can you tell Bella that I am sorry and I will be waiting for her?"

"Yea. I'll tell her."

And with that he hung up.

I need to figure out how to get my family back.

But first I need to go see Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all. So what did you think? No really tell me, what did you think<strong>

**BPOV next.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	6. My Husband  For now

**Hello All. Thank for all of the review from the last chapter.**

**I wanted to clarify and respond to a few questions and comments that I received. **

**1. Bella is not close with Renee and Charlie therefore her only family is the Cullen's.**

**2. Edward slept with Tanya twice. Once when he was on business and once when he flew in on the weekend before Christmas.**

**3. Bella is not a push over but she looks at thing from a big picture perspective.**

**3. If you don't like my storyline then don't read it. This story is how I imagine it not how you imagine it. If you have your own ideas and stories write them down. Ill read'em**

**4. Lastly, I do appreciate the feedback. Thanks for your honesty!**

**Now happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<br>**

I woke up from the best sleep I've had in weeks.

After stretching out a bit I rolled over to see that it was only 9:00am.

Good thing it's only Saturday and I don't have any where important to be.

I sat in bed thinking about my life and the things that I needed to do. I decided to make a list.

_**1. Find a place to live (buy a new home? Rent an Apartment? Kick Edward out and make him find a place?)**_

_**2. Call Aro and Cauis**_

_**3. Go shopping**_

_**4. Call my lawyer?**_

_Call my lawyer and tell him what? That I want to file for divorce?_

I don't know if I'm ready for that yet.

Eventually yes. I will be filing for a divorce but I don't want this to be some long drawn out battle.

I want it to be quick. Like ripping off a band aid.

Both Edward and I are what people would call wealthy. We don't show it off but people still know.

We both have our own money as individuals but together we are loaded, like listed in Fortunes top 100 loaded.

How do you separate out joint assets and accounts?

Truthfully I don't want anything from him. I just want to keep what's mine and he can have everything else.

Though, I may want the house. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he brought that woman into my house.

What was her name? Tanya. That's right Tanya a.k.a the home wrecker. Though ultimately Edward is the one at fault, it was public knowledge that he was a married man.

Why would you purposely go after a married man?

Well, maybe he pursued her. Who knows?

That's one of the questions that I would like to know the answer to.

One thing's for sure, I can no longer hide out in bed like I have been doing for the last couple of weeks.

I need to talk with Edward. And I need to do it face to face.

I don't want to fight. I don't want to argue. But I do need some questions answered so I can move on.

How do I move on from my family though? I love them. I love him.

But obviously he doesn't give a shit about me.

I decided to jump out of bed and get a shower. I move to sit up too fast and started to feel real dizzy.

I ended up falling back down on the bed, where I was able to collect myself.

_What the fuck was that all about._

After a few minutes I was able jump in the shower and make my way to kitchen. As I neared the entry way I heard voices.

"So how do we keep Edward from finding out that she is here?", said Emmet

"We just don't tell him. This is none of our business and I intend to keep my nose out of it", said jasper

"But Jasper she is our sister. What are suppose to do not be there for her?", Said Alice

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But you have to remember that Edward is our brother too. And we need to stay neutral", Jasper replied

"I don't know if I can do that. What Edward did was fucked up, no matter which way we looked at it", said Rose

"Okay look everyone, all we can do is be there for both of them. Yes Edward is my son but Bella is definitely our daughter. We are her family and we can't let her pull away from us", he said as Esme snuggled in closer to him.

"I don't think I can be there to support Edward, I'm sorry", Rose replied.

"Me either", Alice agreed

Everyone voices started to get loud as they began to argue back a forth. I decided that now would be a good time to make my appearance known.

"Yo, People. Shut up", I yelled

Everyone turned and looked at me. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. So I decided to speak.

"Listen everyone, I couldn't help but over hear your group "discussion" and I think I need to clarify a few things"

I waited to see if anyone was going to interrupt me. No one did so I continued

"Firstly, Jasper is right. This is none of your business but I understand why you all are concerned. That fact is you are Edwards family. I love you all and consider you to be my family but when it comes down to it he is your blood."

Carlisle moved to interrupt me but I put my hand to silence him

"As for me pulling away from you all, I will try not to let that happen but I cannot guarantee that I will be able to handle being around all of the time. Firstly you need to remember that this is not just about Edward cheating on me. Are we forgetting that now there is an innocent child involved? Your grandchild and your niece or nephew? "

I started to get teary eyed

"The fact is that I know that I am not going to be able to stick by Edward through this, but he will need you to be there for him"

"But Bella why are sticking up for Edward? I don't understand after everything he has put you through", Alice cried.

"I'm not defending him Alice. What he did was fucked up. He hurt me so badly. But at the same time nothing is going to change that past."

"Your right Bella its not. And I think that how you deal with Edward is you're an Edwards business and the rest of us need to stay out of it.", Jasper said.

"Thank you jasper. Also Esme and Carlise thank you for letting me stay here for the night, but I will be leaving today. I won't disappear but I need my own space to think. I hope you understand."

"Of course sweetheart. I'm just glad you came. Please know that we want you hear whenever you feel like coming home.", Esme said

"Thank You"

"Now who wants breakfa_", Esme stated but was interrupted

"Mom? Dad? Why is Bella's car in the drive way?", we heard Edward yell through the living room

_Oh shit_

Every one turned and looked at me with wide eyes, like I was going to break down or something.

I knew I needed to face Edward eventually. I mean I am at his parents' house right?

Whatever the sooner the better I guess.

"Mom? Dad?", Edward yelled again

"Can you guys give us so privacy for a second?", I whispered

Everyone nodded and went out through the second entry way.

I decided to walk towards the living room, and was quickly taken back my the look of my husband.

_He looks like shit!_

Wow, has he even bathed?

He turned around in my direction and froze.

We stared at each other for a good while before I decided speak.

"Hello Edward"

"Isabella", he said through his teeth.

He looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. _What the fuck is his problem._

I sighed loudly and walked passed him to sit on the couch.

He sat on the opposite side of me and spoke.

"How is your head", he asked

"It's better?"

"How long have you been staying here", he asked

"Just last night"

"Why didn't you call?"

"You know why" _What a dumb ass question_

"Bella I know you're mad at me but I was worried sick. I almost called the cops. I thought something happened to you", he yelled

"Oh hell no. Don't fucking yell at me. Are you serious right now?"

"I'm dead serious. I am your fucking husband I have a right to know where you are"

"Clarification, you are my fucking husband for now. You lost all rights to know anything about me when you fucked another woman. By the way how is your baby momma?"

He looked at me in the eyes and then dropped his head. He didn't move for a long while.

When he looked up at me again he was crying.

"Bella you have no idea how sorry I am for what I have done to you. I don't know how to fix this."

"Edward there is nothing left to fix. We need to sit down and talk about how we are going to proceed with this"

"With what? I know you're not talking about a divorce", he spoke loudly

"Edward let's not kid ourselves. Your priorities are elsewhere at the moment, so don't fight this"

"Bella I'm not just going to give up on us. And I'm damn sure not going to agree to a divorce."

_Fuck. This is not how I want this to go. Selfish bastard_

"Edward. Please?", I whispered not wanting to argue

"Please nothing Bella. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore.", He said

"Edward come on". _This is ridiculous_

He got up, walked over to me and leaned down so we where face to face.

"No. Look me in the eye and tell me to my face. Say, Edward I don't love you anymore", he spoke in a low voice

I stared at him for a long while and I knew deep down I could not tell that lie.

I decided to look down and place my face in my palms.

I was crying softly because I knew that there is no way I can stay with him

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, and trying to pull my hands from my face.

I let my hands drop and my eyes met his.

"Bella I know right now you don't want to hear this, but the fact is that I love you and I will not let you go without a fight"

I didn't even respond

"Bella I know that we need to sit down and really talk but I need to tell you something. I came over here to see my parents because I knew that you had been in contact with them and I wanted them to give you a message"

I nodded my head for him to continue

"I am leaving for Chicago tomorrow"

I just nodded my head and tears started to come down even more

_He is going to go be with her_, I thought

"Bella it's not what you think. I just need to be sure that she is telling the truth. I haven't seen her in months and I need to know for sure"

"And what if she is telling the truth and she is having your kid? "

"We will cross that bridge when we get there"

"No Edward. You will cross that bridge. I don't think I can do it with you", I whispered

He just nodded his head.

"Just call me when you get back and we can schedule a time to meet up or something"

"Okay", he agreed

After that I got up and walked away from him. I couldn't even bring myself to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? How do you feel Bella is handling things?<strong>

**Let me know! Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. I'm Coming Back

**Hello Everyone...Okay so i know that I owe you all a big apology for taking so long... I apologize**

**So anyway here is the next chapter. i hope you like it.**

**BTW.. I don't own any of the characters or businesses mentioned in this chapter**

**Happy Reading  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I missed Bella. After my conversation with her at my parents I left and headed here to Chicago.

I hate the fact that I am on the other side of the country away of from her.

I know that she doesn't want to be around me, let alone see me, but she is my wife and I love her.

I have no idea how I am going to save our marriage but I need to take care of business here first.

I can't have this hanging over our heads if I am going to try and win her back.

_But what if the baby is mine? _

Fuck. I don't know what I'll do.

I mean, of course I will take care of my kid but I will lose Bella for sure.

Well I'll have to cross that bridge when and if I get there.

Before I left L.A I contacted J. Jenks, my family's trusty lawyer and accountant. I explained the situation and he advised me to hire a Private Investigator to make sure that I'm not being played.

I have to meet him at around 6:00pm down stairs in the hotel restaurant. I have about an hour to kill so I decided to check in with Jasper.

Out of everyone the family he was the most neutral. Not that I blamed anyone for treating me like the asshole I am, but I just need someone to talk to.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number

_Ring Ring_

"Hello"

"Hey it's Edward"

"I know. I have caller ID what's up"

"Nothing I was just calling"

He huffed loudly. "What on your mind little brother"

"So much I don't even know where to start"

"How about you start with an explanation? Why in the hell would you cheat on Bella?"

_Wow he was straight to the point_

"Truthfully I don't even know. It just happened. I know everyone thinks that Bella and I where the perfect couple and had the perfect marriage but honestly we were headed for divorce. I guess I just gave up to soon"

"Ed, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I'm not going to judge you because I wasn't there. I don't know what went on behind closed doors. But she is the perfect woman for you. You need to fix this"

"I know that's what I'm trying to do. I just need to take care of everything here first before I even try to work with Bella. I can't have this unknown hanging over us"

"I understand that. But know that I don't think Bella is going to wait for forever. I mean, I don't think that your marriage is at a complete lost but its close."

"I know. Believe me I know. Well I better go I have to meet with the PI in a little bit"

"Alright, well call me and let me know how everything goes."

"I will"

"And hey even though you fucked up big, I still love you. I'm still here if you need me"

"Thanks"

After that we said our good bye and hung up.

I had about 20 more minutes before I had to head down stairs but I needed to make one more call.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

"Hi, you have just reach Isabella Cullen. Please leave your name and number and I will call you back as soon as I am able. Thank you", said her voice-mail

"Um…Hi Bella. It's me, Edward. I'm just calling because…cause I wanted to let you know that I made it to Chicago okay. I'm staying at The W hotel, Suite 1202. "

_She doesn't care about this shit_

"Okay look. I'm calling because I just wanted to hear your voice. I know that you don't want to see me or talk to me right now but you have to know I love you. I will come back to you. I promise I will fix this. "

With that I hung up and made my way down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Um…Hi Bella. It's me, Edward. I'm just calling because…cause I wanted to let you know that I made it to Chicago okay. I'm staying at The W hotel, Suite 1202. "

"Okay look. I'm calling because I just wanted to hear your voice. I know that you don't want to see me or talk to me right now but you have to know I love you. I will come back to you. I promise I will fix this. "

Click

"End of messages. To delete press 7. To save press 9

I quickly hung up. Not making a choice either way.

Here I sit in our living room trying to figure out what my next move should be.

_Do I want to leave him?_

I honestly don't know. I mean I'm not dumb and I'm not desperate. But I love him.

_The question is can I forgive him?_

_Better yet would I want him to forgive me?_

Never mind I can think about that right now

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4:00pm and I needed to eat.

I haven't been feeling well at all for the last couple days. Every time I tried to eat something I would throw it back up. Plus I keep having these dizzy spells.

_I wonder if it's because of my fall_

If this doesn't pass soon I'll have to go to the doctors.

Before I made it to the kitchen my phone rang

I looked down at the screen and saw that it was Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, what you up to"

"Nothing just figuring out dinner"

"Oh perfect, come out with us"

"Us who?"

"Everyone, we decided to go out to dinner and I was calling to let you know"

"Oh no, that's okay you guys go out and enjoy yourselves"

"No Bella this is a family dinner. So you're required to come"

"Rosalie_", I whined

"Bella, don't fucking start. Get your ass over here now", she yelled

"Fine where are you"

"At Esme and Carlisle's"

"Fine I'll be there in a little bit"

I hung up and rushed up stairs to the spare bedroom where I was now taking residence.

I brought most of my things back into the house but I could not push myself to stay in our room. It was too painful. And it smelled like him.

I put a short blue cocktail dress and black and gold gladiator sandals since I wasn't sure what type of restaurant we were going to.

I hopped in my car and left.

Once I got to the house, I ran up and stairs and decided to just walk in. Everyone was in the living room putting on their coats.

"Hi Everyone"

There was a loud round of "hey Bells" and "hi Bella's".

I was swooped up in a big hug by none other than the big teddy bear himself Emmett.

"Hey little sis, I missed you"

"I just saw you a few days ago."

"I know", he said as he put me back on the floor

All I could do was chuckle.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here lets head out", Pops asked

We all walked outside and I choose to ride with Pops and Esme.

Once we were on the road the questions started

"So Bella dear, how are you?", asked Esme

"I'm good"

"Where have you been staying?"

"At home?"

"At home?", she asked with a shocked tone

'Yes Esme. Regardless of how I may feel about Edward right now that is my home", I said with an annoyed tone

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to upset you"

"No its okay. It just hard enough being there. I can't even go in my own room. I am staying in one of the guest rooms"

"Well what are you going to do when Edward gets back?"

"Honestly I don't know"

After that the conversation ended and we pulled into a parking lot of the restaurant

Mr. Miyaghi's?

I've never been here before.

We waited for everyone to get out of their cars before we headed inside. Everyone beside Carlisle walked in before me and held the door open.

Once I was inside everything happened so fast.

I was instantly hit with the most nauseating smell. That's when I noticed that we had just entered a Sushi restaurant.

I could feel myself starting to get dizzy and the little bits of food that I did have where trying to make their way up.

I turned around trying to make my way back to the fresh air, when I ran into Carlisle's chest.

"Bella what wrong", he asked as I clawed my way out of his grasp

When I finally made it outside with only seconds to spare. I found myself leaning over the bushes next to the building puking my guts out.

Next thing I know I feel someone holding my hair up out of the way. I think it was Esme.

Once I was done, I tried to stand up straight only to get dizzy again and almost fall.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me to hold me up.

"Bella, sweetheart we need to get you to the hospital", I heard Carlisle say.

"Someone get the car", was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So whats wrong with Bella? And how do you feel about their marriage? Let me know<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. E & B Recap

Okay okay….I know I have not updated this story in what….over a year….wow I'm horrible. But I received a message today that really inspired me to get back to writing. I would recommend re-reading the story since it's been so long but if not here is a quick recap of what has happened so far.

**Chapter 1: **Bella hears phone call between Tanya and Edward. She faints and hits her head after hearing that Tanya was 'Late'.

**Chapter 2: **Edward reflects on the bad year that he and Bella had. You read the letter Bella wrote to him on Christmas. Edwards POV of the phone call with Tanya and he calls 9-1-1 after he see Bella on the floor.

**Chapter 3: **Edward and the family are at the hospital. Bella slaps Edward and does not want him near her. Emmett attacks Edward.

**Chapter 4: **2 weeks later and Bella packed all of her clothes and disappeared. She called Esme and asked if she could come home to them.

**Chapter 5: **Edward has a flash back to the day in the hospital where you hear Bella announce that she knew about Tayna being pregnant. Goes to present times where Carlisle calls Edward to let him know that they had heard from Bella.

**Chapter 6:** The family argued over whose side to take and Bella tells them to take Edward's. Edward finds Bella at his parents' house and tells her that he is leaving to Chicago to find out if Tanya is telling the truth.

**Chapter 7**: Edward leaves Bella a voicemail message while in Chicago. Bella goes to dinner with the family and then collapses when walking into the restaurant.

Okay so now that we are all caught up. I will move one with the rest of the story. Also please remember that this story is not beta'd and may be a little rough. I will go through and edit each chapter when I have more time. Thanks for reading! 

New Chapters coming soon!


	9. Doctor Notes

**Hello everyone….I'm Back!**  
><strong>Thanks toy everyone who has stayed with the story and returning back to it after this year. I promise there will be regular updates until the story is complete. Please remember that this story is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.<strong>

**Well happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I made my way down to the hotel bar and to seek out the PI. I looked around for a moment before a man with long blonde hair signaled for me to join him.

"Mr. Cullen?", he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for meeting me", I said.

"No thank you Mr. Cullen. My name is Mr. James", he introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. James nice to meet you and please call me Edward"

"Well let's have seat and go over a few things".

We sat down and he pulled out a large manila envelope.

"Ok Edward. Before we start I need to a make a few things clear. You are not allowed to ask how I obtained any information or who my contacts are. In the event that any legal case ensues I am to not be mentioned. Lastly please wait for me to finish before asking any questions. Agreed?

"Agreed"

"So let's get started. I have been following a one Ms. Tanya Denali born August 21st, 1987. Can you verify that this is her?

He pulled out a picture of the strawberry blonde women.

"Yes that is her", I answered

"Now please note that while I was schedule to follow her for a about a week I believe that I have obtain enough information on this matter to provide you with answered you need"

_I'm not sure how to take that but I just nod my head for him to continue_

"On Day one, I observed Ms. Denali entering the office of her employer at 7:45am. She then exited the building at 12:05pm and headed down to Romano's Pizzeria for lunch. She sat down, ate and walked back to her employer's office building by 1:00pm".

As he is talking, he is placing photographs of Tanya at each location.

"At 5:30pm Ms. Denali is spotted exiting her employer's office and then arriving at home by 6:30pm, where she remained for the rest of the night".

_Okay so Day one did not provide me with any use information_, I thought

"On Day 2 things began to get a little more interesting. I once again observed Ms. Denali entering her employers office at 7:45am and them exiting at about 12:30pm. This time she walked a few blocks to Starbucks. There she order a Hot Caramel Macchiato and takes a seat in the corner. I enter the Starbucks and order a quick drink and have a seat two tables over. After about 10 minutes a gentlemen by the name of Garret Sanders enters and sit down in front of her. I have a recording of their conversation. Go ahead and slip this in your ear.

He hands me what looks like a Bluetooth device and I discreetly slip it on my ear. Next thing I know I hear Tanya's voice loud and clear

**Tanya: Hey Garret**

**Garret: Hey baby. How are you?**

**Tanya: I'm good. Just tired you know being pregnant is hard**

**Garret: Yes. I know but you have to take care of yourself. And what is that you are drinking?**

**Tanya: Hot chocolate. Why?**

_Hot Chocolate?_

**Garret: Oh well I was just checking. Because you know caffeine is bad for the baby**

**Tanya: Oh I know Garret. I would never do anything to jeopardized the health or our baby**

_Our baby?_

**Garret: I know baby, I know. So have you thought anymore about moving in with me?**

**Tanya: Garret I told you. I have a few things that I need to handle before that happens**

**Garret: You mean you need to still break-up with your boyfriend?**

**Tanya: Garret now you know I love you. And yes I still need to talk to him but only because I have to. How would you feel if I broke up with you over the phone while you were away on business?**

**Garret: I don't know why you feel you owe him anything. Didn't you say he used to be rough with you? You should be packing a bag and running now."**

**Tanya: But I don't want him to come after me. I need to make sure that you and baby will be safe. He is a very powerful man and I don't want to piss him off. Can't you understand?**

**Garret: Yes I do. But I don't like it.**

**Tanya: Okay well I need to get back to the office. So I will call you soon, okay?**

**Garret: Okay, well I love you baby.**

**Tanya: I love you too**

End of recording.

"After hearing this I decided to investigate Mr. Sanders. Mr. Sanders, born February 11th, 1984 is the owner of the Braze restaurant in Chicago, IL. His is from and very wealthy family and has a very clean record. He met Ms. Denali last June and they began dating. Based on the dates you have provided Ms. Denali was already in a relationship with Mr. Sanders before she met you.

On the last day, Day 3 Ms. Denali was observed entering her employer's office at 8:05am. She exited around 11:30am and held a cab. I followed her St. Andrews Memorial hospital where I entered and sat down a few seat away from the check-in window. Ms. Denali indicated that she was there for her scheduled appointment. Once her name was called I exited the building to make a few calls.

Ms. Denali exited the hospital around 1:45pm and held a cab to her home where she remained for the rest of the night.

Now through my sources I was able to obtain Ms. Denali's medical records."

He pulled out a blue folder and placed it on the table.

"Based on the pregnancy test results, Ms. Denali is in fact pregnant"

_Shit I think I am going to pass out._

"But Mr. Cullen according to her doctors notes, Ms. Denali is only 6weeks pregnant and is not due until Late November early December. Also the doctor indicated the date of conception was late February. So Mr. Cullen if the dates that you have given me are accurate then there is no way that this child is yours"

I stared down at the doctors notes for a few minutes and then looked back up at James.

He asked if I had any questions. I shook my head no.

The then got up, collected a few of his things walked away.

I think I sat there for another 10 minutes before I took out my phone and made a call.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Tanya...its Edward"

* * *

><p>Next chapter is BPOV..<p> 


	10. Keep it a Secret

**BPOV**

I woke up a little while ago and it took me a few minutes to comprehend where I was.

'The hospital'…of course.

I looked to my left and saw a monitor, and then I looked down and saw that I was in a hospital gown.

All I could think was, _Oh god what did I trip over this time?_

That's when I remembered going to dinner with the family. We entered the restaurant and I was hit with an awful smell. Then everything went black after that.

So here I am just lying back waiting for someone to come in. I don't know where everyone is or even what time it is.

_I wonder if Edward knows I'm here_

_Maybe he is too wrapped up with that woman and his…his baby_

_I can't believe that this is happening. I'm devastated_

A few more minute passed before I heard the hospital door open.

I look up and Pops is standing there with a chart in his hand reading. I don't think that he knows I am awake.

"Pops?"

He looks up and hurries to my side

"Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What Happened?"

"We were going to dinner last night and you became dizzy. Next thing I know you passed out and we rushed you to the hospital. "

"How long have I been out?"

"For a few hours now"

"What time is it?"

"5:00am"

We were both quite for a few moments

"Does Edward know that I am here?", I asked

"No sweetheart. We didn't know if you wanted us to call him or not"

"Oh okay"

_Why do I feel disappointed?_

"Sweetheart, there is something else that we need to talk about"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well while the doctor was examining you, he came across something"

"What Pops? Is something wrong with me?"

"No nothing's wrong…um"

"Pops just spit it out"

"Bella your pregnant"

I just stared at him. I don't know for how long but I just stared.

After a while he spoke up.

"Bella sweetheart, are you okay?"

"How far along am I?"

"About 5 weeks"

I just nodded my head and began to cry

Pops grab hold of me and held me for a long while

Once I was able to compose myself I decided that I needed to make sure no else knew

"Pops have you told anyone else?"

"No sweetie. I only know because I read over your chart. Since we are not technically blood relatives the doctors by law cannot disclose any information about you. Only Edward could have spoken to the doctor."

"So all of you just had to sit there and worry?

"No sweetheart. The doctor assured us that you were fine and only needed to rest. So I sent everyone else home and checked on you periodically. Technically I am on the clock."

"Well can we keep the pregnancy between you and me for a while? I want to get my thoughts together."

"Of course sweetheart."

"Thanks"

"Well I'll let you rest. You know visiting hours begin at 8am so you know everyone will be here at 7:30am", he said with a smile

"Yes that true", I chuckled

He got up to leave the room and then turned back around

"Bella, do you want me to call Edward?"

It took me a minute to decided

"Yes", I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>What is Bella going to do?<strong>


End file.
